Effective process alarm analysis and identification of corrective action sequences is important for efficient manual and autonomous operation of an industrial plant. Alarms often re-occur on the same device tag or, at times, groups of devices go into alarm state together. The operator actions to resolve the process alarms can be assessed from the system data to identify the competency gaps and guide the operators to resolve alarms faster and better.